


chase the sun

by roguemutual



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Sappy Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguemutual/pseuds/roguemutual
Summary: — things you say at 1am, it ends with us chasing the sun together.





	chase the sun

**Author's Note:**

> — this is a fic gifted to my friend which has been long overdue! i haven't played much of ffxv and i apologize if anything here is ooc. 
> 
> — also, i've used 'cunt' and 'clit' for prompto's genitalia because in this fic, i've written him as a trans man. please don't read if this can make you dysphoric. 
> 
> — also, the editing here was quick and this fic may be rusty as i'm returning to writing fanfiction after a two month hiatus. thank you for your patience!

 

His hand holds a tight grip around the freckled boy’s pale throat. Prompto takes in a small, barely audible gasp as he feels the lips of somebody who looks to be a predator - but with teeth of gold. Prompto kisses him back, gently placing his hand on the one wrapped around his throat. “I want to chase the sun with you,” Gladio mumbles as he rolls over on top of Prom. His body shadows the soft light from the moon from revealing any of Prompto’s features.

 

“You’re freezing.” Gladio hisses, his lips edging at Prompto’s bottom one. “When.. are you going to - aah…” Gladio cuts him off when he pushes his hips, cock sliding into Prompto’s heat. He groans when he feels the warmth of his boyfriend, and Prompto moans brokenly when he feels Gladio’s cock fill him all at once. The grip on Prompto’s throat loosens, and he takes a deep breath.

 

Gladio drops his lips near Prompto’s ear and chuckles. “Yet -” He grunts as he slowly pulls back. “Your _cunt_ is warm as _hell_.” He slowly thrusts in, placing a soft kiss on Prom’s temple. He feels the freckled boy wrap an arm around Gladio’s naked, scarred back. He whines as Gladio continues to thrust at an agonizingly slow pace.

 

“G-Gladio..” He trails his lips down Prompto’s neck and softly suckles, a light bruise blooms from the seed of his sucking. He laces his fingers with Prom’s, pressing his lover’s hand down into the mattress. “Tell me how you feel.” He begs softly, Prompto whimpers.

“Good… you’re so f-fucking big.” Gladio grins and lifts Prompto’s hips up a little, rewarding him with an unexpected thrust.

A coat of sweat coats Prom’s pale forehead. “Maybe I want to admire you.” Gladio suggests. “Maybe I want to go slow… to see your reactions, only way you go fast is if you ride my _fat_ fucking cock, _honey_.”

 

-

 

Gladio has one hand on Prompto’s waist and the other on his cock, Prom slowly lowers himself on his boyfriend’s erect length. He gasps and whimpers as he gets filled.

Prom lifts his hips, hands pressing down on Gladio’s muscled chest. Then, he slowly lowers himself. He repeats the motions until he’s comfortable enough to bounce faster, Gladio moans as he slips in and out of Prompto’s tightness.

“A-ah…” The soft moan sends tingles down Gladio’s spine. He dips his head back into the mattress, slowly sliding his hands from Prompto’s hips, wanting to see his honey put on a show.

And he _does_.

It takes only a few moments for Prom to grind down on Gladio’s cock, then start to bounce with more confidence. He tosses his head back, blonde hair flying while some strands stick to his sweat covered forehead. He bites the inside of his cheek as he leaned himself a little more forward, Gladio watches with adoration as Prom lifts his hips up, hissing when the cold air hits his bare cock.

But nearly _screams_ – when Prom fucks himself back down.

He picks up the pace, Gladio groans and whimpers when he feels an orgasm pool in his stomach, Prom shows no mercy. “H-Honey…” Gladio moans, he brings a hand to Prom’s sweaty cheek and brushes his thumb along his honeybee’s bottom lip.

“I’m.. going to c-ah!-cum..” He hisses. Prom nods and lightly suckles on Gladio’s thumb, he bites down when Gladio thrusts his hips up.

“You – _heh_ , gonna cum for me?” Prom nods and lets out a high whine. “P-please…” He begs.

It takes less than a moment for Gladio to bring Prom to tears running down his face, gasping and begging to cum. “G-Gladio… Let me…. Let me cum.”

Gladio chuckles. “Are you,” He grunts. “…gonna cum all over my cock? Huh, honeybee? Make a mess?” Prom nods and rides him faster, he rubs his clit in a fast motion with both middle and ring fingers. “Ah- Ah!” His orgasm pools in his stomach, it comes around Gladio’s cock and soaks his fingers, Gladio moans as he watches Prom shiver from his violent orgasm.

 

Prom’s suddenly shifted back onto the mattress, resting against the headboard and face in front of Gladio’s red, irritated cock. The taller man moans as he quickly jerks himself, his motions are fast paced. He has a hand above the headboard, he towers over Prompto.

“Do you – _ah_ , want me to cum… all over your, pretty little – _ah_ , face?” Gladio asks as he continues jerking. His honeybee nods. “Y-Yes!”  


“Think I’ll cum all over those pretty little _ah_ freckles, hm, honey?” Prom whimpers, unable to formulate a response. It’s the small whimper that’s the big push for Gladio who cums right there, spurts of it lands on Prom’s face, covering most freckles as promised. He smears his cock against Prom’s cheek and presses the tip against his love’s mouth, who gladly opens and softly suckles on the tip.

 

 

Hot water from the golden colored taps fill the elegant, white bathtub. Prom runs a hand through Gladio’s thick, dark hair that falls to his shoulders.

                He chuckles, to Prompto’s ears, it’s heaven sounding. “Sorry, if I was a little rough and if you’re sore for the next few days.” Prompto shrugs, laying out the fluffy white towels. “At least it’s a good ass feeling, and I didn’t get this pain from slipping on my ass like an idiot.”

“You know, what you said earlier…”

“Which part?” Gladio asks as he steps into the bath, sighing at the warmth against his bare, scarred skin. “Before you stuck your dick in me.”

“Remind me. And while you’re reminding me, get your ass in here.” Gladio gently demanded, resting his back against the back of the tub. “Lots of room,” He brushes his hand against the water. “Super warm too.”

“No need to continue bribing me.” Prompto hushes him and he steps in, it takes little to adjust from the cold air to the sudden warmth of the water. He settles down and slowly lays back against Gladio’s muscled, naked chest. Gladio sighs softly, out of happiness as he lays an arm on the edge of the bathtub and rests his hand on top of Prompto’s soft stomach.

“Now, what were you on about before?”

“You mentioned, chasing the sun.” Prompto spits out, he turns his head so he meets Gladio’s gaze, he sees a light blush on the man’s cheeks. He thinks it’s from the heat from the water. “It’s… 3 in the morning, I let something dumb and poetic slip-“ He’s interrupted by Prom’s soft lips touching the corner of his lips, he relaxes and allows Prom to press his lips against his own fully, sharing a sweet kiss.

Prom is the first to pull back. “Gladio…” His lips remain ghosting his lovers, Gladio has a chance to reply, but doesn’t – waits to hear the honey dripping voice from his honey. “I.. want to chase the sun with you too.”


End file.
